Holiday Spirit
by populette
Summary: You don't have to be a greedy, old miser named Scrooge to hate Christmas, see how one special person changes a certain brunette's whole perception of the holiday. One shot


"Mimi Christmas is in 5 days, please get in the spirit of things" Sora, Mimi's best friend begged as they walked through the crowded hallways of their high school, because the break was starting all the students were frantically trying to leave the school. Mimi and Sora were bundling up, coats on top of sweaters, scarves and mittens; the freezing temperature was leaving everyone to wonder when the first snowflakes would fall.

"Easy for you to say, you've got parents, a boy friend and family to share this Christmas with, who do I have?" The brunette asked sullenly, she would once again be returning to a big empty house, filled with expensive things but no parents, any 17 year olds dream? Not if it's been this way your whole life.

"Mimi you're spending Christmas with me! My dad insisted!" The red head argued fiercely, her bright auburn had a determined look in them.

"Sora, you know I couldn't, you and your dad spend Christmas-

"With my 25 year old step mother, seriously Meems if you aren't there I'll kill her!" Sora groaned.

"Sora, first of all, Candy is really nice, she actually cares, she's so not 25 and she loves you, be thankful for that" Mimi sighed.

"This is the first Christmas that my Dad is actually going to be home for Christmas and the only reason is his new wife Meems, I just can't help but feel like not only has my mom been replaced, I have too" Sora said sadly.

"Hey normally it'd be me and you throwing a big over the top Christmas party, now you have a family, and wrapped gifts under a real tree" Mimi told her, smiling sadly.

"Mimi, you're the best friend a girl could have, practically my sister, Christmas without you, wouldn't be Christmas" Sora said honestly, putting an arm around her.

"It's always been us against the world you know, while my parents weren't around, I took comfort in the fact that I wasn't alone, now it's Christmas you should be with your dad who loves you and a woman who you should get to know because something tells me she'll be in your life for a while" Mimi said reasonably, trying to mask her incredible unhappiness.

"And Tai, who is planning something incredibly special for the two of you, and I could hardly tag along for that" Mimi added, knowing that she should've kept that a secret, but it's not like she had told Sora the actual surprise.

"Really?" Sora asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yea" Mimi nodded.

"Do you think maybe you would, with Matt-

"Sora you know that's out of the question, me and him, it's not going to work out, we can't" Mimi said, turning her face away and looking out of the window of Sora's car.

"He's still into you" Sora reasoned.

"Sor, that can't be true, because then he wouldn't have broken up with me in the first place" Mimi said shaking her head, her back length chestnut hair falling in her face in the process.

"He thought he wasn't making you happy, and all you did was fight-

"Which is exactly why we're never going there again, and I would appreciate it if we could drop the subject" Mimi said, her voice had an air of finality to it.

"Fine" Sora said, pulling into Mimi's driveway.

5 Days later

Christmas morning came and brought with it a new spell of cold weather, shivering slightly Mimi looked up at the digital clock, it read 10:30. She blew a stray strand of hair from her face as she swung her long, nicely tanned legs over the edge of the bed. Reaching for her phone, she flipped it open, it read 4 new voice mails.

"Wonder who they're from" Mimi said to herself, putting her ear to the phone.

"1st new message, from your parents" Her new automated computerized phone told her.

"Hi sweetheart it's your mother, we wanted to wish you a very very merry Christmas, we had the tree put up and your presents are under it, enjoy yourself honey we'll see you later!" Her mother's perky and somewhat naïve voice said.

"Thanks mom" Mimi said sarcastically proceeding to the next message.

"Hey best friend, it's me! I wish you were here right now, Christmas isn't Christmas without you, hope you reconsider! I miss you baby cakes and I'm gonna come by a little later, have a great Christmas Meems!" Sora's happy, caring voice said.

"Next message" Mimi muttered bitterly, it wasn't that she didn't appreciate Sora caring, she was just annoyed, mostly because she knew along with the cashmere and diamonds she probably received from her parents, she also probably got at least $5000 cash, money that she could've spent at the mall if they weren't all closed, and for what? A stupid holiday that wasn't any different from any other day!

"Mimi, it's Rachel, wanted to know if you wanted to hang out, big empty house, no parents, I know the feeling, give me a call if you want to" Her friend, if you could call Rachel that, was probably the only other person who knew exactly how Mimi was feeling, she couldn't stand Christmas!

"Maybe" Mimi sighed, knowing that all her other options looked pretty bleak, most of them containing a big tub of Ben and Jerry's double chocolate fudge and some tear jerking romantic movies.

"It's me, I um, I needed to know, well the last we spent together and I just wanted to see you, let me know if that's okay and I know we haven't seen each other or even spoken to each other for that matter, in a really long time but-

The machine had cut him, Mimi's heart was beating a million miles an hour as she slowly lowered the phone from her ear. She had avoided him for four months, doing things like taking classes she knew he wouldn't take, driving the long way home to make sure she didn't run in to him, and now, he wanted to see her? After everything he put her through and all the pain she felt, especially on Christmas, a day she revered because of all the families spending the day with their loved ones, while hers hadn't been home for Christmas since she was seven

"He always has a way of calling at the worst possible moments" Mimi mumbled, as she climbed down her spiral staircase, she noticed that indeed her mother had been right, the tree was pre-lit and decorated to perfection, under it were at least 10 presents all for her, she knew what each of them were. Finding the box with money in it, she grabbed it, walking into the living room with it.

"You know some parents think it's not the gift that matters, it's the intentions that count" She said, staring at the green and red box in her lap.

"Let's see how much I'm worth" Mimi said sarcastically, as she carefully unwrapped the present.

"Dear Mimi, we're thinking of you, sorry we're not home for Christmas princess, there are some last little business details that need to be taken care of, Love, Mom and Dad" Mimi read the card aloud, it was the kind that sang a silly little Christmas tune when you opened it up, she carelessly tossed it aside, giving it a scornful last look as if it was mocking her loneliness.

"Hmm, $8,000 in cash, why am I not surprised? But of course every mall in America is closed for this stupid, gift exchanging holiday" Mimi said bitterly, leaving the money on the sofa.

Around 5 Mimi slipped into a velvet red thigh length dress, while she may not like Christmas very much, she looked great in red and one good thing about this so called "holiday" was that she could wear a sexy little red dress and call herself Santa's helper without anyone contesting it.

"I might as well go out, since I look hot" Mimi shrugged, she had a green scarf around her neck, and light sand Uggs on her feet.

A sudden knock on the door startled her, she tore herself away from the mirror and ran down to get the door, she assumed it was Sora so she opened the door automatically, completely unready for the person standing on the other side.

"Matt?" She gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.

"It's cold outside" He muttered, his nose was a cute shade of red and his breath came out as puffs in the dark cold air.

"Come in" She said unsurely, locking the door behind her. He threw his jacket on the floor. He looked great as usual, Mimi noted, he was wearing a dark blue Abercrombie and Fitch sweater that really brought out his sapphire eyes, and a pair of Diesel brand jeans.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, looking her over once more.

"Not really" Mimi sighed truthfully.

"Why are you here?" Mimi asked quickly.

"I wanted to see you" Matt said simply.

"Why?" Mimi asked.

"Because, I miss you, there I said it" Matt said frustratedly.

"That's all great and gee Matt I would say the same if it wasn't for the fact that you broke up with me! Without even so much as an explanation!" Mimi exclaimed furiously.

"Please, just can't we start over?" He pleaded.

"And why would this time be different?" Mimi asked skeptically.

"Because I realized I love you Mimi, I can't function without you, and today especially reminded me of that, Christmas Mimi" Matt said desperately.

"I hate Christmas" Mimi muttered, failing to comprehend the fact that he just told her he loved her.

"That's not like you" Matt said, putting a hand under her chin so that she was looking in his eyes.

"Did you? Say you loved me?" Mimi asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Yea" Matt said, scratching the back of his neck.

"If you don't kiss me, we'd be breaking a Christmas rule" Mimi giggled suddenly.

"What?" Matt asked confusedly.

Mimi simply pointed upwards, just as her realized that they were standing underneath mistletoe, he felt her warm lips on his. Instantly he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off her feet in the process.

"I love you too" She breathed out, once they broke apart.

"Did you put this up?" Matt asked amusedly.

"No" Mimi smiled.

"Then?" He asked.

"I don't know" Mimi shrugged, pulling him in for another kiss.

"Let's get out of here" Matt grinned.

"Okay" Mimi agreed, grabbing her long red coat, a pair of pink gloves and a green barrette.

They walked outside, but before Matt could unlock his car, Mimi stopped and said.

"Let's walk"

Opening his mouth to protest, he quickly decided against it, lacing his fingers with hers. And as if the universe was giving them it's blessing, the first snowflake of the year fell to the ground, followed by many small light snowflakes, each one different in its own way.

"It's snowing" Matt said softly, leaning into kiss her.

"Thank you, for making this the best Christmas ever" Mimi whispered, before kissing him again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Merry Christmas folks! My first one shot in a while, reviews are greatly appreciated!! I hope everyone has a very merry Christmas and a happy New Year!!!


End file.
